transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Orion Pax (TCA)
Commander Orion Pax may appear to be a young Autobot in training, but he is in fact over 4 million years old. Forged from the same frame as Optimus Prime, Orion's goal has always been to provide the best leadership and camaraderie possible, as long as the job got done. He's been a dock worker, casualty, a Wrecker, a casualty again, and a soldier...and a casualty as well. Currently, he serves with the Autobots on Earth under the command of Shadow. Biography Orion Pax was your typical Autobot dock worker; he worked his shift, hung out with his pal Dion, and spent time with his girl Ariel. That is, until five strange robots came from another time and place and tried talking reason into him, stating that Megatron was no good. Orion and his friends found that out firsthand, as an attack at the station where they worked ended up knocking them off-line. They were rebuilt by Alpha Trion and reformatted into Optimus Prime, Elita One, and an unknown Autobot, but there was an inexplicable shift in the space-time continuum, and Orion fell privy to that shift. He joined the Wreckers, and was quickly promoted to the rank of Major and given his own squadron to command. He had much success until an attack on an Autobot scientist colony left his entire crew dead and his having to destroy what was left of the planet. After being saved by Optimus Prime, he was made a full-fledged Autobot and put in charge of security for the Prime. Orion quickly shot up the ranks, eventually becoming Commander and given the title of Chief Security Officer of Autobot Forces Command. This new position put him under the command of the new Prime, NeoRanger, and his crew on Cybertron. It was there where he met and bonded with an Al'Tyyr soldier named ShadowShock. They became fast friends and comrades in arms as they worked on countless missions together until an unfortunate incident with superpowered Energon forced him to commit the ultimate sacrifice in order to save the Autobots. However, this did not signal the end of him; in fact, it was a new beginning. Rebuilt and given a new lease on life, Orion lives to fight the Decepticons again - as well as his own personal demons. Abilities Orion is considered a Class 5 Autobot; that is to day that his leadership ability is limitless. He is a very strong-willed Autobot with an extremely strong technical presence. He has the ability to learn a new weapon on the fly, be it a friend or foe. He is also one of the fastest Autobots alive, competing with the legendary Autobot Blurr. He is also in possession of a mutant spark; he is able to transport it into the spark of another Autobot and exert his will and knowledge to them. ShadowShock is a prime example of that. Weaknesses Orion is one of the most selfless mechs alive. He will gladly give his life for his fellow Autobot, and he will fight until his very core is exhausted. This is an admirable trait, but it can be very dangerous to him, because it will probably kill him, regardless of his mutant spark. Category:The Cybertron Archive War Zone Category:Characters Category:Autobots Category:Males Category:Autobot Leaders Category:Wreckers